Duplex communication systems may allow two devices or two nodes to communicate with each other in opposite directions. Duplex communication systems may be widely used in the area of telecommunications and computer networking. Duplex communication systems may include a half-duplex type and a full duplex type. Full-duplex (also known as double-duplex) systems may allow two devices to transmit and receive data between each other, simultaneously.